Seijaku no Majiwari
by Dark-Kalli
Summary: No matter what happens, you have always been by my side. Let’s stay this way, always.


Note: View disclaimer in profile.

The crisp night air stung her face as she galloped away from the castle. It was rather dangerous for her to venture out on her own especially at this ungodly hour, but she didn't care. Fleeing was the only thing on her mind. A brief escape from her tumultuous emotions was her only desire. She just wanted to get as far away as possible and she urged him to go faster in her.

Their near breakneck pace caused her necklace to thump rhythmically against her bosom. The large gem glistened whenever it caught the moonlight like a fallen star had been captured inside.

------------

Serenity saw it, right there in a secluded part of the gardens. She witnessed their tender embrace, the loving kiss they shared, heard the gentle yet passionate confession he uttered to her and watched on in shock at the delicate blush which stained her cheeks and the look of pure adoration she gave him. Squeezing her eyes shut, she continued her blind rush across the fields in her desperation as they headed ever deeper into the woods.

She knew he loved another as certainly as she knew she was alive, but that didn't stop it from hurting. She also knew this was forced upon them and that he had a life and had found love long before they were promised to each other, but she still wished he would be hers. She pined for him to show her even a fraction of the affection he had for his love.

Lineage, honor, bloodlines, appearances; these were the things that mattered the most in their glamorous world. Love was something talked about by the common folk and stories of princes and princesses who would go as far as dying for each other were naught more than fairytales. But she wanted love be in love with her betrothed. She wanted that whimsical romance. So despite numerous warnings from the people who cared the most for her, she selfishly and foolishly invested her own feelings and needs into someone who couldn't return them.

Snapping the reins in a burst of anger directed mainly at herself, she pushed her mount harder than before, feeling his tense body shudder beneath her. Even after encouraging him to continue to pursue his own love, after pushing him into another woman's arms with her own two hands; she was still overwhelmed at what she saw.

Shaking her head furiously, Princess Serenity gripped and pulled the reins taunt, the leather straps digging into her soft hands as she halted him. This was more than far enough. She didn't have the energy to continue on regardless. Wearily she climbed down, hugging onto him. Her legs felt so weak, she almost collapsed under the sudden weight of her own body as she stood up.

It was like the weight of her kingdom was bearing down upon her all at once. Looking up at the beautiful night sky made the night's events seem very surreal, a dream she could easily wake up from with her world once again in order. Closing her eyes in this place, she could pretend that it never happened.

Gathering herself, she reached out and rubbed his neck, feeling his body jerk under her hand. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I pushed you so much didn't I?" she whispered bringing her face to his and rubbing his nose. She heard him snort restively; he almost seemed to answer her...

He was a beautiful creature given to her by the man she loved more than life itself, a pure white unicorn with gorgeous wings like the Pegasus in the stories her mother often told to lull her to sleep. They were all but mythical creatures even here. There weren't many of those in existence anymore and the few that were there were mostly wild and isolated. She loved him, not for his valuable, but because he was hers and hers alone. She wanted to keep him with her always, but her mother wouldn't allow her to take him back with her. What was the point? They'd be married soon and she would be living on Earth.

"I wish I never met him, you know?" she smoothed his mane down, letting the silky hair slide away and toying with the tiny bells she had fastened there, like she had countless times before. He was her confidant of things too intimate to tell her friends. "I wish I'd never come here." The tears she had kept for so long finally broke. She had desperately wanted him to return her feelings, but she also knew he love was with another.

He just stood still, lending his strength to her as she leaned on him. This was all he could do for her. Whenever she was sad, he stood by her, always watching, always listening, never able to do more than that. It tortured him to see her cry and he cursed himself for his limitations.

"Oh Helios, I just wanted him to love me too," she whispered, slumping to her knees onto the thick grass below. She hugged her knees tightly as her sobs wracked her body, the emotion of it all too much to keep inside any longer.

"Is that too selfish of me to want someone to treasure me? To love me..." she trailed off longingly. She felt something cold and moist against her skin and knew Helios was trying to comfort her. They stayed motionless for a while until she got hold of herself. Reaching up she caressed his silky nose, the act more for her comfort than for his.

He gazed at her intently; his brown eyes rimmed with gold took on an almost human quality. He loved and cared about this woman, who always treated him well. Even under this burden, this curse, he had found someone to appreciate him. When they were together he could almost forget what he was, even if it was for a few fleeting moments

How long he had been like this? How long had he felt that way? He didn't know the answers to these questions, but he at last had something dear in his life. She was his world, and the only one he sought comfort in from his plight.

He hated to see her cry, to bare witness to what was happening to her and being unable to do a thing. And she always came to him, cried to him whenever she needed someone and held him when she needed comfort. He would do anything for her, and it broke him to know that he couldn't ease her pain now when she needed him most.

It was just like the old witch had said to him while he was still a man. '_You will suffer greatly, with love just out of your reach,_' she foretold and he scoffed at her, dismissing her words as the ravings of the insane. But now he realized just how true she was. He found someone to love; someone he cared for more than anyone else in his retched life but couldn't do a thing. Regardless he tried to show her his feelings to her whenever they were together unable to be more than that.

Serenity rubbed her cheek against his head. "I wish I had someone like you Helios," she mumbled, tracing his features with her fingers. He just stood motionless, wishing he could be what she wanted him to be. He yearned to hold her, to cradle her in his arms and love her as the man he once was.

Her crystal pendant pulsed then shone brilliantly for an instant. A searing heat passed through her body leaving her breathless in its wake. Serenity fell back stiffly, temporarily blinded by the lights intensity. As her vision slowly came back into focus, she saw a white haired man where her beloved Helios once stood. She gasped and turned her eyes away; placing her hand over her mouth once she noticed his nude body.

Helios felt strange and dizzy. He also saw the blinding light, felt the same searing heat and acute tingling all over his body. He stumbled backward, landing on the grass with a thud. He looked at his body in amazement. It had been so long since he had seen his own real body that it shocked him. He stared at his hands and curled his slender fingers, the simple action feeling foreign to him.

Movement next to him caught his attention making him aware of the presence. He felt someone beside him gently take up his hand and he turned his attention towards her.

"Are you alright?" He saw concern written all over her face, despite her instinctive misgivings; her first thoughts were of him. He smiled slightly at her, comforted by her hand clutching tightly to his own. The thoughtful and innocent act touched his heart deeper than anything else had in a long time. He reached out and touched her face, relishing in the feel of her cool satin skin beneath his now human hand. She colored when she realized what happened and hugged her hand to her breasts.

"Princess Serenity," he murmured his voice rough and alien to his own ears. Their eyes met, his gaze locked with hers, cerulean blue and gold transfixed on each other. A sudden and ferocious gust of wind blew, chilling them both almost to the bone. A faint chime caught her attention and she noticed two small silver bells fastened in his hair.

'Only for this night,' the whisper carried on the wind told them. Their eyes widened with the realization of what happened.

"Helios," she uttered hesitantly, the statement more a question. He smiled at her, his golden eyes seemed alight with an inner fire which seemed to melt her from within. In the moonlight his pale skin glowed faintly, not unlike he own and he looked like a fallen angel before her.

He drew close to her and dipped his head down, gently capturing her lips with his own. Her warm mouth was soft and sweet against his, their kiss shy and innocent. When it was over, she touched her mouth where his had been, blushing as she thought about what they had done.

'My first kiss,' she thought as her cheeks turned a deeper shade of crimson. She gazed up at him, unsure of what would happen next.

Helios stared at her beautiful face and knew what he wanted to do next. This was a chance that he could not waste. Some miracle allowed this to happen and he would use it. This is what he had wanted and what he knew she needed, even if she was unsure of it herself.

"Tonight is all we have my lady. Please, let me love you. Allow me to kiss away your tears even if it's just for tonight," he pleaded, kissing the delicate skin on her neck. She shivered as his cool lips touched her, and looked a bit bewildered when he slipped his arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. He had to show her his love for her in a way she would never forget. He had to lighten her heavily burdened heart and he did it the only way he knew how. Without words.

He cupped her cheek in his hand and drawing her gaze to his. He stared into her eyes until all she could think of or see was him. He enchanted her with his intoxicating presence, her thought jumbled and blurred together under his touch. His piercing gaze held her as he caressed her face and her body grew pink with unfamiliar warmth that spread over her. He felt her arms close around his neck as he gently laid her back against the grass. He trailed kisses from her neck to her jaw, delighted by her scent.

"Helios, I-"she struggled to get words out but was silenced when he pressed his mouth to hers, stealing her words away. She could feel the need and longing in it as he kissed her deeply, his hands pressing into the arch of her back. He didn't want her words; he wanted her to show him how she felt. Their hands moved of their own accord as their fingers entwined.

----

Helios held her tightly against his chest, savoring her for as long as possible. He toyed with her loosened hair, wrapping the silken strands around his fingers. He wished desperately that time would stand still and they could be frozen in this moment forever. But even as he held her beautiful body in his arms he knew that this dream world of theirs was just for tonight.


End file.
